1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication service operation of a terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of operating a communication service capable of adaptively transferring information by operating at least one of Speech To Text (STT) service providing a speech recognition based text and a Text To Speech (TTS) service converting a text into speech data and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a portable terminal supports a specific user function and the size thereof is small so as to allow the user to carry the portable terminal, the portable terminal is highlighted in many industrial and living fields. Further, in recent years, a portable terminal integrally supporting various user functions has been introduced. Such a portable terminal provides a screen corresponding to a user function through a display unit while supporting the user function. Accordingly, the user uses a specific user function to consume content items through a screen according to an operation of a corresponding function.
Meanwhile, the portable terminal may perform a speech call, a character call, and an image call with another terminal. To this end, the portable terminal inputs a phone number of another terminal and then selects one communication service from the speech call, the character call, and an image call. If the terminal user accepts the selected communication service, the portable terminal may use the selected communication service. In this case, when the user does not accept connection with respect to the selected communication service, a corresponding communication service may not be operated. This situation may be variously generated according to a current situation by terminal users. For example, when the user is located at a place or an environment having a specific limitation for a call such as a conference room, a bathroom, or a library, the communication service requested by the portable terminal user may not be operated. However, because the portable terminal user may not be aware of situations (e.g., the context) of other terminals, the user continuously attempts the call connection. Such a situation may cause a very difficult problem. Further, although the call connection is achieved, a normal call may be not frequently performed according to situations of terminal users.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and an operation method capable of adaptively operating at least one of an STT service and a TTS service according to setting or user operation.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.